1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quickly detachable protective cover unit of a table-sawing machine, particularly to one able to be assembled and disassembled easily and quickly, needless to employ any tool for carrying out disassembling work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a table-sawing machine is provided with a protective cover unit covered around its saw blade for the sake of protection of a user. The conventional protective cover unit of a table sawing machine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an extending rod 1, a combining plate 2 and a protective cover 3, which are firmly combined together by bolts to prevent them from loosening or falling off.
However, to detach the conventional protective cover unit from the table sawing machine, the locking bolts of the components have to be unscrewed one by one by means of special hand tools, thus wasting much time and resulting in much trouble.